


How's That for a Sign?

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate has been wanting to hook up with Brad for ages, but he hasn't gotten quite the right sign from Brad.  Porn with very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's That for a Sign?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_.

Nate pulled into Brad's driveway at 07:45 Saturday. Brad leaned into Nate’s car window with a toolbelt and a grin.

“Ready?”

“Yep. You?”

“Very,” Brad smiled, opening Nate’s car door from the outside and passing him the toolbelt.

Nate’s cock twitched slightly at Brad’s enthusiasm even if it was for a home improvement project and not for what Nate was wishing would happen. Brad’s fingers brushed his during the hand off. Nate paused for a beat, wondering if it was all in his head or if that had been a real sign. Nate had been looking for a sign from Brad for a long time.

This wasn’t the first time he’d been over to Brad’s place alone. There had been watching the game, borrowing his socket set, painting Brad’s spare bedroom (Nate had been sure that would have been the day, but no). They’d all ended in awkward goodbyes where Nate was unclear if the sexual tension was one-sided. Nate had gone directly home after every one of those visits and introduced his cock to the lubed palm of his hand.

On Tuesday, Brad had been telling a few of them on base that he’d looked at pre-fab storage sheds at the home store, and he'd hated every last one of them. They looked like were constructed by two Army doggies with half a multitool and a wad of Hubba Bubba. They were uglier than Person's three-toothed cousins. (That got a sympathetic nod out of Poke.)

“I won’t even describe how overpriced they were,” Brad said. He was actually mad about how shoddy those sheds were. Poke started on some rant in agreement; something about big-box stores in the suburbs eating his kids’ college savings one malfunctioning swingset at a time.

Nate interrupted to offer to help Brad build a shed. The offer was out of his mouth before he could think how it sounded.

"How about I come over on Saturday morning? I’m pretty good with my hands." Nate had said. He'd made the offer in front of Poke and Gunny and spent the rest of the afternoon wondering if somehow it could be interpreted to mean "I'll be over on Saturday for handjobs, Brad." Even if that was what Nate hoped the weekend would be about, he wasn’t about to say it out loud.

Now, Nate followed Brad into the backyard through the garage and strapped on his toolbelt. They worked until the sun was high and Brad declared “enough of this for today.” He grabbed a couple of beers, and they sprawled on the grass in the shade to admire their handiwork.

“Just the roof and then it’ll be ready. Thanks for the help,” Brad said between sips of beer. He smiled at Nate.

Nate nodded, wiping sweat and dirt off his face with the hem of his shirt. “What’s the shed going to be for?”

Brad smirked at Nate, looking at Nate’s exposed stomach first, until Nate started wondering if it was an invitation to christen the half-built shed.

Then Brad laughed and said, “It’s so I don’t have to rent that storage unit over in Oceanside for all of my shit. What did you think it was for?”

Nate just smiled, shrugged, and drank some more beer. His knee had come to rest against Brad’s thigh. Just a little bit... Nate thought he was being sly, testing Brad’s interest in a way that wouldn’t be too overt. Brad looked at the place their bodies were touching for a long moment and then made a suggestion.

“C’mon. Let’s get washed up.”

Brad walked over to the garden hose and let the water run over his hair and down his back. Nate was frozen in place a few feet away. Brad Colbert was a work of fucking art on a regular day. Now, his wet, white shirt was sticking to his skin and getting transparent in places. Brad’s back was to Nate; he had his hand against the house as he let cold water run over the back of his neck.

Brad had to be doing this on purpose, Nate decided. It was the sign. God, he hoped it was the sign, because he was losing the ability to make coherent thoughts. Wet Brad, sunlight glinting off of his fucking muscles no less... _WANT_ , was all Nate could think.

“Fuck it,” Nate said under his breath and walked straight over to Brad. He grabbed the back of Brad’s shirt and pulled it over Brad’s head. “You are a hard man to read, Colbert,” Nate said next to Brad’s ear. His voice came out as a low growl of frustration and lust. He wanted to press against Brad, but he kept a cushion of air between them.

“Is that so? I always thought you and I understood each other very plainly, Sir. Step back and I’ll be more obvious,” Brad said. He let his shirt fall to the ground.

Nate complied, a bit dazed that Brad hadn’t clocked him for taking his shirt off. Brad glanced back over his shoulder and let his jeans drop to his knees. Nate thought he’d completely short circuited. This was a goddamn desert mirage. The water from the hose ran down over Brad’s shoulder, following the curve of his back, shining over his tattoo, and spilling across his ass.

“Clear enough?” Brad’s voice was smooth.

“I’ve been waiting for a sign,” Nate said hungrily.

Nate spun Brad around to face him. He kept a tight grip on Brad’s upper arm, maintaining that gap between them that would permit Brad to back out if Nate was somehow reading this wrong. Brad let the water run down his chest in some sort of fucked up challenge to Nate to resist touching him.

“Copy that. Gotta give my LT something obvious,” Brad said.

Nate’s eyes ran down Brad’s body. Brad pulled at his cock overhanded, twice slowly, and Nate sucked in a sharp breath. Brad smirked at the way Nate’s lips had opened slightly. He held the hose between them and ran the cold water down the front of Nate’s shirt. Nate’s skin tightened with the sudden temperature change. Brad ran his hand under Nate’s shirt, lightly scissoring one of Nate’s nipples between the the fleshy parts of his fingers. Nate groaned at the feeling.

Nate grabbed the hose from Brad’s hand and set it on the ground. He crouched down in front of Brad in the wet grass and reached around him to turn the water off. Brad’s cock was only inches from his mouth. He just looked up at Brad and winked.

“Unhh,” Brad grunted softly when Nate grabbed his hips and took his cock in his mouth.

Brad’s skin was cold from the water, but that only lasted for a second as Nate’s tongue ran up his dick and back down. He held him loosely with a circle of fingers at the base, occasionally chasing his tongue with pressure from his thumb. Brad slumped against the wall and watched Nate work. Nate was moving slow and watching Brad’s face for a response. He had waited this long to get Brad’s cock in his mouth and he was going to do it right; he watched for what things made Brad twitch. He dipped to suck on Brad’s balls, lightly at first. Brad hummed deep in his throat.

“Something you like?” Nate was grinning. He stroked Brad’s cock lightly with his hand.

“Fuck yes. Harder,” Brad said with his eyes shut and face turned up into the sun.

Nate ran his tongue along the subtle ridge along the midline of Brad’s sac, pressing his balls apart. He alternated the pressure he applied, but Brad moaned the loudest when the pushed hard with his tongue. Nate spit in his palm and started stroking Brad’s cock with more pressure too. Nate took one of Brad’s balls in his mouth again, rolling his tongue over it and leaving it wet. He pulled off and blew cold air over Brad’s skin only to be rewarded with a gasp and that beautiful contraction of Brad’s sac. Nate held his hand firm at the base of Brad’s cock, keeping his balls low and accessible. He forced Brad’s balls apart again, and Brad groaned. Nate sucked hard this time, pulling firmly and leaning back on his knees for more tension. Brad’s cock spasmed hard up against his stomach. It was leaking already and Nate had barely started. He took the other in his mouth and repeated the movement, adding a little hum of vibration. Brad hissed.

“Keep doing this and I am going to come on your face, Sir,” Brad panted.

Nate looked up and met Brad’s eyes, smiling around his mouthful of Brad’s balls. He pulled off and a string of saliva drooped and broke before he spoke.

“I am amenable to that,” Nate said.

Then he descended on Brad’s cock, pushing him all the way back in his throat. His mouth was watering and spit was running down over Brad’s already wet and pink balls. Nate added his hand, running it right below his lips, wetting the fingers one by one until he had his entire fist pumping on Brad’s cock. He sucked hard at the head for just a second. Then he dropped to suck hard on Brad’s balls again, moving his hand in short, tight strokes near the base of Brad’s cock.

“Is this what they teach you at Dartmouth?” Brad’s knees were shaking almost imperceptibly as he strained to stay on his feet.

Nate just hummed again around Brad’s balls, pulling them both away from Brad’s body as he leaned back. Brad gasped and started moving his hips to thrust into Nate’s hand. That was the sign Nate had been waiting for. Nate started using longer strokes on Brad’s cock, catching the crown with each of the fingers in his fist as he moved up and over the tip. Precum replenished the spit slick.

Brad’s breath came shallow. Nate relished every inhale. Particularly firm tugs on Brad’s balls made Brad hold his breath for a long moment and his ass clench hard. Nate loved everything he was learning. His own cock was hard and leaking in his jeans. He dropped a hand to press on himself.

“I’m...” Brad said, losing the rest of his words.

Nate kept working his hand hard on the head of Brad’s cock to the rhythm of Brad’s shallow breaths. Nate replaced his mouth with his other hand on Brad’s balls, steadily pulling on them one last time. Brad unclenched eyes and watched himself come all over Nate’s eager mouth a moment later.

Nate slowly released Brad, unfurling his fingers one at a time. Brad gasped and laughed at the intensity of it. Nate licked his lips, tasting Brad there. He was surprised and fucking glad that this had finally started. He moved to wipe his chin with his damp shirt, but Brad stopped him.

“On your back,” Brad ordered, still a little winded.

Nate wordlessly complied, pulling his shirt off and starting to unfasten his belt. Brad pushed his own jeans the rest of the way off of his ankles and dropped, naked, to straddle Nate. He leaned over and kissed his taste off of Nate’s lips, tongues everywhere. They got distracted for a while by the kiss, having skipped that part earlier. The feeling of Brad’s tongue on his was driving Nate stir-crazy. He needed Brad to make him come soon. Nate started undoing his pants again, but Brad swatted Nate’s hands out of the way and unzipped him.

“That was a fucking outstanding blowjob,” Brad said against Nate’s lips.

“Now that I built you a shed and gave you head, what do I get?”

Brad smirked and sat back to pull Nate’s pants and underwear off.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” Brad said quietly, kissing his way down Nate’s chest.

He paid a few moment’s attention to Nate’s nipples, letting the breeze chill them and make them hard. He dropped lower, running his lips through the pale hair below Nate’s navel. Brad’s hands snaked up and pinched Nate’s nipples rhythmically. Nate groaned and dug his heels into the wet ground, pushing his hips up. His cock had been aching forever for this, he thought.

Brad sprang into action. He threw Nate’s knees up high and thrust his tongue against Nate’s ass in a single fluid motion. Brad was the one humming then, as Nate’s ass opened to the tip of his probing tongue. Nate’s hands pulled his knees higher, giving Brad the chance to go deeper with the hot, wet buzz of this new thing.

“Oh fuck! Yeah, like that,” Nate panted. His ass was relaxing and clenching around Brad’s tongue. Everything was wet and warm. Nate tried to bear down on Brad’s mouth; to fuck himself onto Brad’s face.

Brad knew all the places to go with his mouth and his hands. He was gentle at first, but soon he let his teeth gently scrape over Nate’s perineum. Brad’s fist was motionless around the base of Nate’s cock, just countering the pressure everytime his tongue penetrated Nate’s ass. Nate’s hands pushed at the back of Brad’s head and he tried to rock his hips against the pressure of Brad’s touch. Brad made some humming noise of approval at Nate’s eagerness, just spurring Nate’s lust on and making his cock twitch in Brad’s grip.

Nate growled, wanting more now. He pushed Brad off. Brad’s mouth and chin were wet with spit and Nate launched himself at Brad’s lips. Brad fucked Nate’s mouth with his tongue. Nate wanted it all; all of Brad. He pulled Brad close, getting the crook of his elbow behind Brad’s neck and holding him hard.

“You learn how to do that hanging out with all those hippie kids on the beach?”

Brad laughed and tried to kiss Nate again, but Nate flipped over. He put his cheek on the grass and held his ass open with his hands.

“More,” Nate ordered.

Brad paused long enough to turn the hose back on low. Brad pushed his thumb over the mouth of the hose, restricting the opening and forcing the water to come out hard. Nate gasped when the cool water beat against his cock. Brad thrust his tongue against Nate’s asshole hard.

Nate felt his orgasm rising and he moaned a long sound of pleasure. Brad let his thumb off the hose for a moment, letting the water flow harmlessly to the ground and giving Nate a reprieve.

“Don’t you fucking stop, Colbert. Not fucking now,” Nate said desperately. He moved his hand to his cock. “More water for slick,” he gasped.

Brad put his thumb back over the hose opening and the water drummed against the base of Nate’s cock below his fist.

“Tongue,” Nate ordered.

The heat of Brad’s mouth on his asshole and the chill of the water against his cock made Nate come hard. The evidence was licked and washed away in seconds. Brad used the broad flat of his tongue to soothe Nate down from his high.

“Are we on the same page now?” Brad asked, turning the hose off and collapsing onto Nate’s back in the muddy grass.

“I might need another sign,” Nate teased lazily.

“Hm,” Brad chuckled and tightened his grip on Nate. “We got more dirty, not less, doing this. We were supposed to be getting cleaned up, I thought I’d said.”

“Better fix that. What do you suggest?”

“Monday and duty call is another 34 hours away, so let’s start by taking a proper shower. Inside,” Brad said. He punctuated the last word by dragging his fingertips up the cleft of Nate’s ass.

“Solid copy.”  



End file.
